First Attack
Category:HistoryCategory:MilitaryCategory:Mars Mars is known as the Red Planet. In 2137, it became known as the Blood Star as the deadliest war in history started on Mars. In the forty years of the war, over 126 million people died. This is the story of beginnings. The beginning of the Blood Star War was over a year in the planning. January 2136 When the calendar turned to 2136, tension between the Triumvirate and its colonies began to bubble over the social brim. The Triumvirate was established at the beginning of World War III (2022-2028). The United States of America, European Union and China joined forces against the Islamic State to eradicate terrorism throughout the world. Over the course of the six years of war, the Triumvirate grew into a great alliance that began a new Golden Age of Man after the devastation of the Middle East and North Africa. In the century of complete Triumvirate rule, political peace had been established throughout the world. Even the United Arab States and the United States of Africa were at peace. Space exploration had opened the doors so that colonies on the Moon and Mars were established. But the Triumvirate made the same fatal mistake as the eighteenth-century British Empire. They refused to allow the colonies representation on the Triumvirate Council. This ruling council has fifteen positions. Three of these positions are at-large positions, but the twelve other members would not allow anyone who did not live on Earth to hold a position on the Council. The colonists on the Moon did not seem to mind the lack of representation on the Council, but the Mars colonies railed against this injustice. Martian Governor Chad Young met with the Triumvirate to negotiate new by-laws and constitution that would allow one Council position for the colonies. After several weeks of failed negotiations, Young returned to Mars to resume his role as the Governor. May 2136 In late April, the Triumvirate Council gave its final verdict on the Martian position. They declared that no Mars position would be on the Council. In fact, they went so far as to declare that no Mars-born person would ever sit on the Council. The Triumvirate Constitution was revised to make this restriction more explicit. In May, it was ratified by more than three-quarters of the Triumvirate. In retaliation, Young decided that he had had enough of the Triumvirate. He organized the Martian Miner's Cooperative (MMC) to solidify the recently wavering prices for Martian ores. The MMC was a cover organization to pool together Martian resources to stage a strike against the Triumvirate. At the head of the MMC, Young hand picked four people to form the Board of Directors. To each of these he gave commissions as Vice Admirals in the Martian military. The MMC Board began to draw up plans for general anarchy to begin an assault on the Triumvirate base in Tok Ra. Young led them away from a non-specific plan. He led them to a more organized plan of attack. His biggest problem was starting the war on Mars. He knew the Triumvirate media would spin it so that it would be a simple skirmish completely and easily quelled by the fabulous 7th Division. The first attack needed to be public and on Earth. Young asked each of the Board members if they knew anyone among the Triumvirate's hierarchy. The plans began ... Planning the Attack